Maintain a cancer reporting system in the five counties of the San Francisco-Oakland metropolitan area. The system will utilize standardized abstracts of records on all cancer patients seen in the 75 hospitals in the area as well as for all five-county area resident patients who are diagnosed or treated in hospitals in other areas for active cancer. All death certificates of residents dying in the area or outside the area where cancer is mentioned on the death certificate as well as the death certificate of any case listed in the registry will be abstracted. Records of private laboratories and radiotherapy units will be utilized in order to insure complete coverage of cases. Records of nursing homes which provide the services of diagnostic physicians and/or laboratories to patients will also be utilized. Reporting and data processing procedures are to be maintained so as to produce valid incidence rates within eleven months after the end of each calendar year.